


And So It Was

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Grenny [3]
Category: Grenny, MaDancy - Fandom
Genre: Always look around in case that someone else is listening too, Ex wants to get back together, Fluff, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, insecure Lenny, nope - Freeform, oh Grigg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grigg and Jocelyne have a long phone call about the possibility of getting back together.</p><p>Grigg doesn´t know but there´s someone else in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Was

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing.
> 
> This is very short but I wanted them to be part of #EatTheRare !
> 
> My Nigel I own you smooches for taking the time to check this.
> 
>  
> 
> Sis. I miss you very much.

“I´ve found someone else.”

It had been a big mistake to answer Jocelyne´s emails and a worse one to answer her call.

“You ´found someone else´” Even from the other side of the world Grigg heard the quotation marks. “So fast, just like that, really?”

Grigg rolled his eyes at the judgmental tone. He was two seconds away from hanging up when Jocelyne started a tirade about how men are the scum of Earth, and how little she must have meant to him if he forgot her so fast, until she started crying about how much she loved and missed him.

It is not necessary to say how his blood started to boil, how angry he got and how hypocritical the whole thing was since she had been the one to breaking up with him and had been uncomfortably, unnecessarily and unfairly mad at him for months prior to it.

“Look Jocelyne,” Grigg said, trying hard to not let his voice give away how much anger he was feeling. “I´m sorry if you are hurting now, if you are in pain, I´m sorry, I truly am, but you have to understand, it is not in my hands anymore.” A small smile took place without him realizing; he took a deep breath and rejoiced in the warm feeling growing through his belly and chest as a memory of Lenny´s first shy smile to him crossed his mind. He continued, “I answered your emails because I thought that maybe we could be friends, that you wanted to forget the past and everything that was said. To be honest after the last talk we had over the phone I promised myself no seeing you again and no talking to you again. If I had known what happened between us was still on your mind, I wouldn't have answered.”

A few minutes passed as Jocelyne calmed down.

However, his bad luck continued because, let's be honest, this guy had his fair share of it. Jocelyne wouldn´t let it go that fast.

Indignant, that was the word to describe how her words made him feel.

When she finally stopped berating him, he snapped.

“You never said “Let´s take a break.” You said that it was over! Do you even have an idea of how it was for me?! I came to this country alone, I got lost, I felt as if my life had no meaning, I cried for you for a long time, I loved you.” It felt good to state again that it was over; all he had left of his feelings for her were painful memories. Memories that he didn´t care for anymore. “You never said there could be a new chance, you said goodbye and if you ask me that is very definitive and I´m sure you were not in love with me anymore a long time before that!”

They argued for a few minutes.

Pointless, he would later realize.

“Grigg, it has not been long, why don´t you come back? We should try again, maybe that person is just someone you´re trying to let go of us with and you don´t want to admit it.” This was basically the answer he got, but a much shorter version.

This call was expensive.

“It was not my fault, you broke up with me, you never said we could get back together and I found someone else, someone who I don´t have to convince to kiss me or show any sign of affection, someone I don´t have to be nagging about showing a bit of interest in what I like as I do for what they like, someone that actually listens to me.” Jocelyne tried to intervene and casually dismiss his words but Grigg countered 'To flatter and follow others, without being flattered and followed in turn, is but a state of half enjoyment. ' Rings any bells?”

There was silence at the other end of the line.

 “He doesn´t makes me feel like the scum of Earth every time we have a discussion. Listen for once with attention Jocelyne, I´m being honest with you, with him and myself. I can´t tell him that I love you and go back to you because I don´t.” A bitter and mocking laugh resounded in his ear. “There is nothing for me to go back to. _Here_ is where I am going to stay. I love him. I´m sorry I have to say goodbye for good to you, I hoped we could still be civil, I wish you the best. 'Laugh as much as you choose, but you will not laugh me out of my decision'.”

Without waiting for an answer Grigg hung up and blocked the number.

About time he did.

Giving a tired sigh, Grigg was startled out of his thoughts as he realized that Lenny was sitting on the chair close to the window behind him.

“How long have you been there?”

“I´ll make this question once and only once and I want you to think about your answer, please.”

Swallowing hard, Grigg nodded.

“Are you absolutely sure that you are going to stay? That you truly want to.”

It might have had more effect if Grigg had not been distracted by the fact that Lenny was looking him in the eyes. Tt had taken a time for Lenny to understand why it was important to look someone in the eyes or so he had told him once; he usually didn't, and Grigg found himself absorbed by the warmth and beauty of them.

This was serious and he knew Lenny was very insecure; no matter what he heard Grigg say there still would be doubts. He didn´t have a problem with that, he could understand why Lenny feared being left behind and heartbroken.

 So he took his time even though his answer had been clear and secure since he had kissed Lenny for the first time.

Yeah, mainly because he had not been anywhere as drunk as Lenny that time.

So, with that in mind he took Lenny´s face between his hands, both this time, and staring back he reassured him.

“Everything worth staying for is right here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> These two:
> 
> “To flatter and follow others, without being flattered and followed in turn, is but a state of half enjoyment.”
> 
> “Laugh as much as you choose, but you will not laugh me out of my opinion.”
> 
> Are Jane Austen quotes. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this while listening to the song "Así Fue."


End file.
